Bobby Foster Road
Bobby Foster Rd. is a road located in Albuquerque. Several scenes in both series and El Camino have been shot on locations both on and directly adjacent to this road. Due to its proximity to Albuquerque Studios it has also been used in numerous other film and television productions, including Terminator Salvation , The Last Stand, Sicario 2: Day of the Soldado. History Better Call Saul The phone booth seen in the Title Sequence on Better Call Saul for every sixth episode in each season was filmed somewhere off Bobby Foster. Season 3 After finding the note Gus Fring left to dissuade him from killing Hector Salamanca, Mike Ehrmantraut goes to a Junkyard near Bobby Foster. Kim Wexler's car crash was filmed on a stretch of the road. Later, Francesca Liddy tells her that she used to drive that highway every weekend to visit her brother and his kids and she "saw an accident almost every single time," and also added that "people die on that road all the time." Kim herself claimed that she "crossed three lanes of traffic," when in reality the road only have one lane in each direction for the whole length. Kim returns to the site of the crash with Jimmy to recovery the case documents and files left behind. Breaking Bad Season 1 Walt sits in his Pontiac Aztek parked on the I-25 overpass looking onto the highway, reflecting on his decision to kill Krazy-8. Walt and Tuco conduct their deals at a junkyard at one end of Bobby Foster road. It is directly across the street from the one that Mike went to in Better Call Saul. Season 2 After they escape from Tuco's captivity, Walt and Jesse hitchhike on a truck carrying migrants on the road. Season 3 Walt closes his eyes while driving and hits the pedal, nearly getting to a collision with a semi driving back from a meeting with Gus. Season 4 Gaff and several other cartel gunmen ambush a Los Pollos Hermanos truck that to send a warning to Gus. Several Cartel gunmen again ambush a Los Pollos Hermanos truck, which this time unbeknownst to them is carrying Mike. Mike kills them after they attempt to enter the back. Season 5 Mike and Jesse meet with Declan to discuss the sale of the methylamine, since Mike and Jesse are intending to leave the meth business. The meeting Mike sets up for Walt where he meets Declan for the first time and gives the famous "Say My Name" speech was filmed on a dirt path just off of a stretch of Bobby Foster. This same spot is seen shot during the "Crystal Blue Persuasion" montage in . El Camino After coming back from the Georgia O'Keefe exhibition they saw during the flashback scene in , Jesse and Jane get out of the car and have a conversation about "going where the universe takes you." These is the last lines of dialogue in the entire film. Trivia In real life, the Drug Enforcement Administration's Albuquerque office is actually located at the end of the road. Category:Locations